


The Niffler

by Greenmusik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Poetry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: это странные стихи, но понять их проще простого





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Niffler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956645) by [Ihni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni). 



Что за прекрасный заманчивый дух?  
Злато, сокровище радует нюх!  
Мани́т и притягивает через мили  
И просит спасти его от простофили.

Монетка, часы, медальон крутобокий  
В кармане заброшены и одиноки.  
А может, браслетик? Колечко? Серьга  
В кошель завалилась, бедняжка, ох да!

Не бойся, Блестяшка, я скоро, я здесь  
Не так много щелей, где мне не пролезть.  
Прыжками несусь, припадаю к земле  
Покоя мне нет, пока Ты не во мне.

Так ты ожерелье, Блестяшка! Скорей  
Ныряй ко мне в сумку, к добыче моей.  
Коль бывший владелец не смог удержать,  
То он не достоин Тобой обладать!

Так. Спрятать куда, чтоб не найден был мамой?  
Быть может в гнезде?.. или под?.. или за ним?..  
А если надеть, он поймёт, что блестит?  
А может, ну вдруг, согласится носить?

Но нет, он откажется, Красть — это Зло  
Найдет тебя Мама, считай, ты ушло.  
А он ещё больше сокровищ отнимет  
И Взгляд на меня полный горечи кинет.

Он мне говорит, не твоё — не бери.  
Нет мочи: томятся, сверкают они!  
Но, Мамочка, милый, не надо кричать,  
Не буду я...  
Что же там пахнет опять?


End file.
